


Holiday's End

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, Fake AH Crew, blood tw, happy holidays!, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff prepares a Christmas for his crew to celebrate how well they did that year, and it takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday's End

The sweet smell of gingerbread met Ryan as he entered the apartment. A tree, covered in both small and big shiny ornaments, stood tall and proud in the corner of the living room. Presents were underneath it, wrapping paper of all kinds. He couldn’t pinpoint whose was whose if he tried. “You’ve really outdone yourself, Ramsey.” The man smirked at his boss, who was sitting on the black leather couch. Ryan wiped small flecks of blood from his own face. “Really.”

Behind him, Ray was basically pushing him out of the way so he could enter. “Make a bit of room, could you? I wanna...” He got a good look at the lights on the tree and the cookies on the table along with the decor of slender nutcrackers and little Santa men. An excited look came across his face. “Damn... I haven’t seen Christmas like this since...” Ray had no end to that sentence; his home never had presents.

“Get yourself cleaned up, boys!” Geoff smirked, pleased with himself. Seeing even Ryan smile at his work was warming his heart. “Then we can wait for Michael and Gav. Jack’s already here; we got back from our little excursion a bit sooner just to add some finishing touches.” He took a drink from his tumbler half full of what Ryan could only guess was Jack Daniel’s. 

Ryan and Ray went to the bathroom to take care of what little cuts and nicks they got from their own small mission. The older man helped Ray ice a bruise that was turning a bit purple on his arm. The two chatted about how weird it felt to come back and see an actual Christmas.

In the other room, Jack overheard them through the walls. He smiled before exiting his room, decked out in his elf hat and shoes. Geoff giggled when he saw him, and Jack could do nothing but laugh himself. The mood permitted him to.

When the other boys came out, they were greeted with Jack giving them cookies he made himself. “Thanks, man.” Ray said before munching down on his sweet treat. To his left, Ryan looked reluctant.

“What?” Jack questioned his uncertainty. “You think I poisoned them or something?”

With a chuckle, Ryan said, “I wouldn’t put it passed you.” He laughed as Jack lightly shoved him, and at his cookie. It was soft and delicious.

Time ticked by as they waited for the last two members of the crew. Geoff retired his alcohol for some hot chocolate, sipping it carefully as to not burn his tongue. Ray decided to sort the gifts under the tree, and after a while, Jack turned on the radio. Joyful Christmas songs filled the room, and they all enjoyed it with small talk and genuine smiles.

“I wonder why they’re late...” Ray heard Geoff say. He glanced towards Ryan, who gave him a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder.

They were attempting to be patient and remain careless. Geoff found himself glancing down at his watch more as time passed, and Jack focused on his hot chocolate to avoid worry. Everyone spoke of miscellaneous things until Ryan finally said, “They should have been here by now.”

Wordlessly, Jack nodded. The four all wondered was taking so long when the door finally rattled. Ray got up from his place on the floor, staring until the door swung open and hit the wall hard. 

Geoff paid no attention to this, getting up to greet them. “Hey guys- woah, wait...” He cut himself short when Gavin stumbled through the door, tears in his eyes. Gavin clung onto Michael, who he was practically dragging through the door. 

“I-I don’t know what- know what was happening he just- I couldn’t help I wanted to b-bu-but I really, I have no idea I’m sorry I-I’m so-sorry I-”

“Calm down, calm down!” Ryan reached for him, and Jack for Michael. The man was seemingly unconscious and unresponsive to anything. Ryan feared for the worse, but couldn't let his friend see that. With a soft and careful smile, he said, “Ray, could you help Gav clean up?”

At this, Gavin furiously shook his head. “N-no I need to be by Michael, please Ryan.” He pleaded while sobbing. Jack slowly took Michael from him and went to lay him on the kitchen table, seeing nothing else to do. He had been bleeding, and it was dirtying the table. There was blood on both Michael and Gavin, and Ray felt like Gavin might have been hurt too.

“Come on, Gav.” He carefully said to his hysterical friend. “They know how to take care of this, remember?” He ran his thumb over a stream of Gavin’s tears, which were mixed with some dry blood.

With a nod, the British man took a few moments to stop sobbing. His sniffs echoed from the hallway until the bathroom door closed.

Jack had already taken to retrieving the first aid, and Geoff was trying to get Michael awake. “Cmon, buddy.” He turned Michael’s head over from one side to the other, checking for head injuries. “Wake up... you bounce back from things like this, you versatile motherfucker.” 

Still, he was unresponsive. The silent moment made them realize something: Michael wasn't breathing.

“He’s...” Ryan couldn't bring himself to say it. Tearing open michael’s jacket, he followed a trail of blood up until he noticed a large patch of crimson. He had been shot dead in the chest. “H-he’s...” The man felt his voice crack a little, and couldn't look anymore. With a step back, Ryan had to turn away.

That wouldn't sit well with Geoff. He shook his head and shot Ryan glare. “No.” The man refused, tattooed hands running through Michael’s matted hair. “No... no that's not fucking true Ryan.” With the little soul in his voice he had left, Geoff called out Michael’s name. “Michael... Michael, get up now. Michael. Michael!” He yelled at the motionless body. 

Jack returned with the aid, but Geoff’s shaking hands and Ryan’s downcast expression made him drop it and run to them. “Don't tell me...”

But Ryan shook his head, and Geoff began to tear up. Just like that, Christmas was over.


End file.
